Ian Sinclair
Ian Sinclair (born March 2, 1984 in Dallas, Texas) is an American ADR director and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Mike (ep21), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Tanaka *Attack on Titan (2014) - Nile Dawk, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Ren Nikaido *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Ryota Sudou *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Ryota Sudou *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Baldroy *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Kaname Asahina *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Hiroshi Nagayama, Gaindhi (ep5), Obori (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Chaozii Han (ep51), Robert, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Yu Kanda *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Six/Henry, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ryohei Kuze *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Juzo Sakakura (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Whis (Announced) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Hijikata Toshizo (Announced) *Endride (2016) - Emilio Langheim (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ani-Bone MS (ep17), Additional Voices *First Love Monster (2016) - Atsushi Taga (Announced) *Gangsta. (2015) - Worick Arcangelo (Announced) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Flea Guildy (ep10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Otohiko *Jormungand (2014) - R''' *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - R *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Gerard Augre *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - '''Takeru Ohyama *Nanbaka (2016) - Hajime Sugoroku (Announced) *Noragami (2015) - Daikoku *One Piece (2015-2016) - Brook *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Masayuki Sanada *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuo Okura (ep1) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Favaro Leone *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Sakai Tadatsugu *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Yaiba (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Yaiba (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Mitsuhide Roen (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Akane Hoshi *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dandy *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Zaveid (Announced) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Hamura *The Future Diary (2013) - Yomotsu Hirasaka (12th) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kazuichi Banjo, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Touji Ato *Toriko (2013) - Toriko *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Hachisuka Kotetsu (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Felix Kingsfort *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gija, White Dragon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Tatara 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Baldroy *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Kaname Asahina (ep1) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Romano *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Paul, Romano, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - John Brandon *Battleborn (2016) - Montana *Smite (2013) - Tyr *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Whis *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Whis *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Whis *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Cool *Street Fighter V (2016) - Rashid *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Zaveid *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Toval Randonneur Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2017. Category:American Voice Actors